


Memories

by overcastjpg



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Chloe Price is Whipped, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Chloe Price, Post-Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Pre-Canon, Slow Dancing, Songfic, no beta we die like men, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastjpg/pseuds/overcastjpg
Summary: Seems like everything reminds Chloe of her today.
Relationships: Chloe Price/The Wrath of God, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Thirty Days of Pride!





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> *heavily sweating* Look, this is my first departure from BNHA since like... forever ago. Damn, I miss writing angst. I miss BakuDeku, too. Meh, whatever, I had fun writing this.  
> I'm well aware that this song is about a breakup but "Could you bag me up" makes me think of Chloe finding Rachel's body. [Check out How Can You Swallow So Much Sleep by Bombay Bicycle Club](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOC1V04dzfo)  
> Hope you enjoy this installment for 30 Days of Pride. Check the collection for Kamie and Demo's works, they're both fantastic authors.

**August 2015**

**_Can I wake you up?_ **

**_Can I wake you up?_ **

Chloe remembers her first dance with Rachel at that shoddy venue where they first saw the Firewalk concert. The vivid memory never fails to come back to her - the shithead bouncer, those skeezy men, getting punched in the face, and finally, the live performance itself.

‘Best night of her life’ is an _understatement._

That night was a catalyst to the best ride of her life, one with a pretty brunette in the passenger seat of her rusty, old truck.

… Speaking of the truck, it refused to start this morning. Of fucking course, it did. Why? Because God is a monster that likes to shit on Chloe's life.

“Piece of shit truck,” She swears as she wipes the residue from her hands onto a previously white cloth, now smeared with black stains of oil and dirt. "If Rachel were here, she'd probably say something along the lines of 'No, it isn't the twenty-year-old truck's fault! Don't take your anger out on it!'" She mutters to herself, because yeah, that totally happened one time. It's a fond memory that lies in the back of her mind, one she holds more dearly than the flannel button-up Rachel left behind the last time she slept over.

It seems like everything reminded Chloe of her today.

Fucking carbon deposits.

* * *

**August 2011**

The engine sputters as Chloe turns the ignition. It spits, but it doesn't start.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She mutters, turning the key over and over again. “Not now!”

Chloe and Rachel sit in the junkyard, surrounded by forgotten memorabilia and discarded trash. The sun went down long ago, the only sounds that accompanied the two were the songs of crickets and a broken-down engine being torn to hell by a teenage girl with zero patience.

**_Is it late enough?_ **

The broken-down truck isn't the worst part about tonight - she can fix that in due time (or so she hoped). No, the worst part is that tomorrow marked the beginning of Rachel’s first day back to Blackwell after Summer break, and they're both _way_ past curfew.

God, James is going to bite her head off.

**_Is it late enough?_ **

Luckily, Chloe is a kickass girl with enough brain cells to keep her late father’s toolbox in the trunk of her car. Even though she knew enough about cars to escape a AAA and a mechanic fee, it didn’t make fixing the piece of shit any less annoying. She opens the driver's door and makes her way towards the toolbox for the third time this month. After retrieving it, she walks towards the hood of her car and pops it open.

Time to get to work.

Rachel remains in the front seat, probably scrolling through twitter or that ‘AO3’ website she loves so much. Good for her, she supposes. It must be nice to read self-indulgent literature rather than try to figure what the hell is wrong with her 1995 Ford F-150.

**_There’s a story in which my eyes shut._ **

In twenty minutes, Chloe finds herself losing her patience.

“Shit!” Chloe exclaims, “I’m so sick of this thing!”

Sensing her frustration, Rachel rolls the window down and peeps her head out through the hole. “Chloe, calm the hell down! I’m reading here.”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe scoffs, “I don’t care about your anime fanfiction, Rachel. Start the car for me, will you?” 

The brunette sarcastically throws her hands up and reaches for the keys in Chloe’s seat.

Sputter. Heat. Repeat. Yet, the engine refuses to run.

“Fuck!” Chloe exclaims, angrily throwing her wrench to the ground and slamming a solid fist onto the front bumper.

“Woah, chill!” Rachel slams the car door open and steps out. “It isn’t my fault that your car broke down. Don’t take it out on Mr. Wrench and me.”

“Since when do you side with inanimate objects?!” Chloe deadpans, “And if your dad chews me out, don’t you dare blame me for it this time.”

“He’ll live, and so will you.” Rachel smirks, walking towards the girl and planting two firm hands on her shoulders. “Take a break. You deserve one.”

“Rachel-”

“Chloe. Break. Now.”

She obeys, hunching her shoulders under Rachel’s command. The brunette pulls her phone out from her back pocket and unlocks it, opting to ignore the previous website she was on. A familiar melody rings from the device, something along the lines of -

“Bombay Bicycle Club?” Chloe asks, a smirk finally forming on her face. “When did you get into them?”

"A while ago,” Rachel admits, swaying side to side as Chloe wraps her hands around her waist. “I knew they'd be up your alley."

“Duh,” Chloe replies, leaning in to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m a huge fan.”

Rachel is so fucking beautiful. If Chloe had the chance to, she could spend her life dancing with the girl like this - even if they spent that eternity stranded in the middle of the junkyard. Rachel had this hypnotic-like quality about her, and she charmed everybody she met without hesitation. Unfortunately, the blue-haired teenager was one of them. Shit, she went from violently throwing a wrench to dancing with her in a mere minute.

The two eventually got carried away and danced for an hour (or two.. or three.) before Chloe remembered that she needed to fix her damn truck if they wanted to sleep in a bed tonight.

**_Is it late,_**

**_Is it late,_ **

**_Is it late enough?_ **

* * *

She misses those nights. 

She misses her girlfriend.

Shit.

The nineteen-year-old punk closes the hood of her truck and walks towards the driver’s door, picking up her patchy black bookbag that laid against the worn-down tire in the process. After opening the door and slamming it shut, she reaches for a box of Marlboro Reds and grabs one from the pack, lifting it to her lips.

**_Could you bag me up?_ **

After she lights the cigarette, she rolls her window down and backs her truck out of her driveway.

**_Could you bag me up?_ **

**_Could you bag me up?_ **

Blackwell is a ten-minute commute from her house. 

After she parks her truck, Chloe slides her phone from her pocket to check the time. It’s 9:37 AM, which means everyone should be in class right now. _‘Perfect.’_

"Fuck everything about this place," she mutters to herself before reaching for her bookbag and ripping it open. If she could get away with it, she’d set this bitch on fire. _Fuck_ Blackhell. On the off chance that she could do that and evade an arson charge, she’d totally do it and throw a party on top of the school’s embers.

A party isn’t a party without Rachel, though.

_‘Time to get to work, I guess.’_

The first thing she pulls out from her bookbag is a roll of tape, then a stack of off-white papers she printed from David’s office this morning.

**Missing Person**

**Name:** Rachel Amber

Chloe takes a minute to look at the picture of her beautifully breathtaking girlfriend. Her beautifully breathtaking _missing_ girlfriend.

_‘I promise, Rachel. I promise I’ll find you.’_

_**There’s a story in which my eyes shut.** _

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked this and i welcome you to yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/overcastjpg) lol


End file.
